


複健 章九  家人(上)

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章九  家人(上)

一日，窩在手塚懷裡看著探索頻道的不二抬起頭來詢問著目光放在小說上的手塚。  
「國光，新年在德國過嗎？」  
「今年假期比較長，想回日本過，一起？」聽見戀人的詢問，手塚稍微思索了一下，將自己的規劃告訴不二，不過對於不二是不是願意也回日本過新年手塚到沒有十足的把握。  
「好啊！很久沒有回去看看家人了。」不二笑著點頭答應，畢竟離家好多年沒回去了，也該回家看看了。  
「順道去拜訪伯父伯母！」  
「國光？！」聽見手塚的話，不二一臉驚慌。  
「周助……既然決定和你在一起，我便沒想過要分開。」手塚握著不二的手，認真的盯著不二一字一句訴說。  
聽到手塚這樣帶著承諾的話語，不二心裡不感動是騙人的，但又覺得好沉重，自己從小便是自由自在想做什麼便做什麼，而如今手塚這樣的承諾自己似乎沒辦法給他同等的回應，似乎會辜負手塚的感情。  
「周助……在想什麼？」看不二眼裡的猶豫和遲疑，手塚輕輕的吻了吻不二的發旋。  
「國光，我會讓你失望……」在手塚的安撫下，不二顫巍巍的說出自己的擔憂。  
聽到不二這樣說，手塚心如刀割，難道一切都只是自己的一相情願，想到這裡握著不二的手不安的緊了緊。  
看著手塚的表情，從溫柔轉而不安的皺了皺眉，不二另一手輕輕的覆上手塚緊握自己的手，輕輕的撫摸著手塚的手背，緩緩的訴說自己內心的擔憂。  
「國光，我從小自由慣了，時常不按常理出牌，只怕不能一直陪在你身邊會讓你失望……」  
聽了不二的說辭，手塚倒是放心不少，自由是自己給得起的籌碼。不二的優秀有目共睹，他也從不想幹擾不二的未來，只是希望不二的未來身邊有自已存在的位置。  
手塚將不二緊緊抱進懷裡，在他耳邊輕輕的說：「不要緊，我從沒打算束縛你，只要你累了隨時可以回來，我的懷抱永遠會為你敞開，做你永遠的港灣。」  
「這樣對你不公平。」不二搖搖頭，他為手塚抱不平。  
「遇到你之前我從沒想過我會喜歡上一個人，甚至想過會孤老終身，如今遇見你我已經甚是幸運，所以你想做什麼只要不危及生命安全我都會支援你。」手塚看不二鑽著牛角尖無奈的笑了笑，把自己藏在心裡的想法告訴不二，又吻了吻不二的額。  
聽了手塚的話不二緊緊抱住手塚，他何德何能可以擁有這個優秀的男人的愛戀與支持，既然手塚的態度這樣明確自己也沒什麼好猶豫了，自己就像只天上飛的風箏，最後最後收線仍就是回到掌線人的手中，而手塚將會是自己的掌線人。

明天就要搭機返回東京，手塚收拾好自己的行李後，做好最後確認，起身前去不二的房間，果不期然看見不二房間亂七八糟，而不二的行李箱內的物品隨意的擺放。  
「國光……你來的正好……」不二抬頭一看見手塚，臉上寫滿了委屈。  
看見不二委屈的樣子，手塚抿唇一笑，抬手揉了揉不二柔軟的褐發。  
「我還有好多東西要帶可是放不下。」不二皺了皺眉頭。  
「我來吧！」手塚主動的將不二的行李箱的東西全部拿出來一次，然後問了不二哪些東西是必需品，哪些東西家裡面會有可以不用帶，重新將衣物跟禮物放進行李箱最後是不二的相機。  
「謝謝國光！」看著手塚將自己的東西都收進行李箱了，然後自己床上也恢復乾淨整齊，不二開心的抱著手塚往他的臉頰重重一吻。  
「很難想像你之前是怎麼在各個國家流轉的。」手塚摟著不二笑著看著不二撒嬌的舉動。  
「就是……邊發牢騷邊整理，然後最重要的相機沒忘就好，其他沒帶齊的只好在當地買了。」不二嘟著嘴將自己以前整理行李的情況委實道來。  
「你阿……」手塚聽了不二的話，無奈的笑了笑，順手捏了捏不二的鼻子。  
「現在有國光在我輕鬆多了！」不二亦是不好意思的笑了笑，天知道要他整理東西跟本要命，再怎麼確認總還是會落東落西的，姊姊當初還笑他果然人無完人，做什麼事都從容不迫信心滿滿的自己，老天爺好像就是沒賜給他一個收拾東西的天份。  
「早點休息，明天一早的飛機。」手塚在不二額上吻了吻，便溫聲提醒不二早點休息。  
「好，國光晚安。」不二收拾好行李也是筋疲力盡了，自然也是要早點休息。

「很緊張？！」看著坐在自己身旁的不二頻繁的搓著雙手，手塚伸手握住不二的手，溫聲的詢問。  
「等等國光的家人會來接機吧？」  
「放心，我有同父母說過，我是和你一起回來的。」手塚勾起唇角微微一笑。  
「可是我們的關係……」不二咬了咬下唇，低垂的眼神顯露著不安。  
「過完新年我會告訴他們。」手塚眼神堅定的看著不二，緊了緊不二的雙手，宣告著手塚的決心。  
「也好。至少有衝突後回德國可以讓雙方冷靜。但國光答應我，不論家人如何反對都不可以與家裡斷絕關係好嗎？」  
「好。」  
手塚點點頭，和不二在一起後才知道雖然看似居無定所的不二其實很戀家，不過為了完成心中的目標才會四處漂泊。這倒是跟自己很相似，只是不二對家人的愛一向不吝從嘴裡說出來，而自己總是放在心裡，很是羡慕不二與家人通話或視訊時常常將我愛你們說出口。

想起交往之初，不二向家裡坦承的時候，他亦是這樣緊張。幸而不二的父親因長期在國外出差，而母親亦常常飛至國外陪伴父親，對於這樣的戀情是相對能接受的，一向疼愛弟弟的由美子是最先知道他們兩人的事，只是從不二與他交往之初就能從那看似一如往常卻又帶著幾分甜蜜的笑容判斷出自家弟弟正在戀愛，在由美子的拷問下不二只得從實招來，而不二在不安的情況下向姊姊出了櫃。  
「只要周助幸福就好，姊姊永遠愛你。爸媽那邊姊姊會幫你說的。」  
姊姊一句話便讓不二掩面而泣，據實以告的當下不二不安的心情完全釋放。  
「是國光君吧！周助就麻煩你了！」  
姊姊的第六感告訴著她，他就在不二身旁，雖然手機的攝像頭沒有對著他，不過姊姊誠懇的聲音從手機傳來，不禁也讓他紅了眼眶。  
「我會好好照顧周助的。」手塚對著攝像頭鄭重得對手機另一頭的由美子鄭重的鞠躬，起身便將哭紅臉的不二擁進懷裡。  
不二的父母親在國外得知這個消息後，也是打了視訊電話過來關切，不同傳統的父母，不二的父母溫柔的表示支持兒子的感情並且將手塚叫到不二身旁，靜靜的看著兩人好一會。  
「挺登對的，孩子的爸啊！咱們兒子也有人陪了！！」不二的母親抹了抹眼角的淚水，一副捨不得的模樣。  
「你們兩人選不尋常的路走，會遇到的困難只會比一般人更多，兩個人要好好相互扶持、相互包容理解。周助記得家裡的大門永遠為你敞開。」不二的父親擁著母親，語重心長的對兩人囑咐。  
「爸我們謹記您的叮囑。」不二緊緊攢著手塚的手，語氣充滿著堅定。  
「國光，周助性子傲，多多包容。」  
「伯父，我會的。」手塚看了眼不二點點頭，誠懇的允諾。  
忘記後來不二的父母又叨叨絮絮的說了些什麼，只記得掛斷電話後，兩人緊緊相擁，都感覺到對方的心跳撲通撲通的快速的跳動著，無不張顯著兩人的緊張。  
「國光，這一刻我相信自己是多麼幸運又這樣幸福，擁有愛我的家人還有愛我的你。」  
聽著不二埋在自己胸前，感性的低語，手塚只得捧著不二的臉，深情一吻。


End file.
